Hotaru Koshaku
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Hotaru Koshaku is a jonin level ninja from the village of Getsugakure, located in the Land Of The Moon. She is the daughter of a secret affair between the village's Getsukage- Ralen Koshaku and Mei Terumī. She is also the mother of Shori Koshaku as well as the team leader of Team 4 consisting of her son Shori, Van Kamijo, and Kaori Misaka. Like her father, Hotaru is able to use the Toxin Release. However, it is unknown if she is able to use the traits passed down by her mother. After seeing her in battle, she has been dubbed "Lady In The Clouds" by the people of her village, due to her skill with clone techniques. Appearance Hotaru is a rather tall woman standing at 6'3". She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail with a length that reaches down past her hips. Hotaru has a nicely shaped body and is not above using it to get the job done, much to the dismay of her son. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She wears a short T-shirt with a knot-tied at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable, causing some embarssing moments for her entire team. One can see her snowy white leg, from the thigh all the way down. Personality Hotaru is seen to be very stern and strict, even to her own family. As seen when she tells Shori to call her Koshaku-sen sei instead of calling her mom. It seems that many female shinobi admire her, for her prowess and cunning on the battlefield. Despite her strictness, it seems she also has a different side, that of a normal woman who enjoys drinking. Many of the shinobi of the village are frightened of her anger as it is said her eyes can pierce through someone's soul. She is also very protective of her son, as he's the only family left after she had to kill her husband in order to save him from the Tailed Beast's influence. History Synopsis Abilities High Intelligence: As an aide to the Getsukage, Hotaru has gained access to large stores of knowledge which she uses for various purposes. She has also shown herself to be a very skilled manipulator. She is capable of using her body, along with her slick toungue a vast voocabulary to confuse and coerce information out of a target. She has shown to be able to use her strong powers of deception to fool her targets into aiding her. Hotaru possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from her love of knowledge of shinobi history. She constantly shows herself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. She is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponents' techniques. She is also adept at adjusting to her opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Hotaru is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. She is a very perceptive woman, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. Hotaru retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Large Chakra Reserves: Hotaru possesses a large amount of chakra which is due to the nature of her chakra and her heritage. The magnitude of her chkara is impressive, as it is capable of causing the earth to tremble. Her chakra is dense and overwhelming; as a result, she can fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued Taijutsu After researching several old war records, Hotaru has learned to use an old fighting style created by Kabuto, by using the Chakra Scalpel technique, which allows her to form her chakra into a blade and hit her target's muscles, pressure points, and other key points of their body. Hotaru is a highly experienced hand-to-hand fighter, utilizing swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm her opponents. Her main fighting style-Savate is meant to disarm and disable an opponent. In battle, she is known to be incredibly fast using powerful hit and run tactics to weaken the opponent. She has been able to take down several shinobi with her bare hands. She is also able to catch very forceful punches with open hands without trouble. Her hand-to-hand skills make her a dangerous and troublesome foe but a very powerful ally. Kenjutsu Hotaru is an extremely accomplished swordswoman, being able to fight on fair ground with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist, and take out multiple chunin level shinobi on her own. While using her nodachi she has shown master usage of fencing techniques capable of moving her blade fast enough to create illusions. Hotaru has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Kunoichi Category:Boil Release Category:Characters